


Wet Wool

by PseudoFox



Category: Pack Street - Fandom, Zootopia (2016
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Awkwardness, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Furry, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Love, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PseudoFox/pseuds/PseudoFox
Summary: Remmy Cormo and his group of neighbors from the Zootopian neighborhood of Pack Street set off for an aquatic adventure out on the high seas. As they explore their massive cruise ship, Remmy finds himself at a bit of a loss about what to do. Talking things over with the predators that he's gotten to know over the past several weeks, the ram figures that he's got to find some relaxation somehow.





	Wet Wool

**Some weeks after the revealation of the Bellwether conspiracy, with Zootopia racked by changes...**

The S.S. Scallywag had the kind of name that sleep-deprived fourth-graders would blurt out in the middle of drawing their own pirate comic. At least, that's what a motley group of predators and one prey said to each other as they boarded the cruise ship. Still, they were miles and miles away from Pack Street— the gang packing into a gigantic van ordered from Zoober and trekking across the Zootopian highways— and felt ready to just do about _anything_ that didn't mean more cramped sitting.

Walking up the gangplank before the huge walls of shimmering steel, their minds all flashed through the many opportunities for some serious relaxation. It would've run up into the four figures if they'd had to buy their own tickets. Most of them had a hard enough time even paying their water bills, let alone something that extravagant.

Exploring inch after inch of the S.S. Scallywag caused the group's cares and worries to slowly melt away. The curvy gazelle in seductive outfits constantly walking in and out of the many pools helped quite a bit. So did the friendly bears in matching hats that served fried salmon sandwiches while pleasant pop music flowed up from the decks below. The group had split up and come back together several times— every single time, they'd greeted each other with more of a spring to their steps.

They all had... except for one particular sheep.

"Forget getting back in the water," Remmy Cormo muttered, sliding along his long plastic chair. A few warm drops idly slid off of his legs; their dripping sounded something like a quiet metronome. Thankfully, the puddle below him didn't reach out past the chair to where the quasi-parade of mammals going by would've slipped.

The morning's cool breeze had petered out across the top of the ship. Few cruise-goers even noticed and fewer actually cared. Still, the ram's scowl had only grown wider and wider over the past several minutes.

"I think I might try playing pool again," the ram added.

"Alright, yarnball, go back to wiggling those hooves around something _long and hard_ ," Betty remarked.

A small chorus of chuckles burst out from the row of mammals. Betty grinned while remaining quiet. A variety of fruity colors shone out in the bright sun from the wolf's gigantic drink; she took a long swig as she locked eyes with the ram. Remmy had stuck out part of his jaw in the oddest way— looking like his mind was a computer facing a blue screen of death.

"Hey, come on, you guys have been giving me crap the whole trip," Remmy groused, standing up straight.

"Relax," Marty said. The stoat peeked up above his science magazine; his smirt showing right right above the 'A Psychoanalysis of Fur Fighters Lyrics: Hidden Brilliance?' title. "It's honestly the _least_ we could do. What with you being the one suggesting Al throw away the sweepstakes ticket—"

"It was just a little piece of paper!" Remmy hopped to his hooves. "Come on!" The ram grew ever more animated, waving his arms at the row of relaxing predators, as a few cruise-goers below their particular deck started to stare. " _How!_ How was I supposed to know that a stupid tag, stapled to the edge of a BugBurga receipt, would actually—"

"You need to learn to put the 'kay' in 'vacation'," Al chimed in. He remained perfectly still, though, as he lay back alongside the edge of the row of cabins. The big wolf soaked up the wonderful scent of fish tacos wafting out of the nearby dining area. "Seriously, Remmy."

"What does that even mean?" the ram protested.

"You don't have to argue about every little detail. You've done it _all day._ Announcing things to us like you're a lawyer that billing us hourly— sending over status reports of 'going to eat', 'going to swim', 'going to try pool', and even 'going to use the restroom'! And fretting over every little thing that you spy the ship's crew doing, too?" Marty sighed as he took off his huge sun-visor. "Why don't you just go 'okay' to mammals and do what feels natural?"

"Natural," the ram repeated. He brushed a hoof against his skinny, bright pink shirt. It was one of the few gifts from his cousins over the past few years that he hadn't thrown away on the spot. Thus, it wound up being the only kind of 'beach body' type top that he'd found in his closet. "Well, I really—"

"Can't believe that I'm saying this, but I mean it: listen to Marty for a change," Betty interjected.

It didn't, Remmy thought, feel that 'natural' to act all chill and loose. At least, it didn't seem like that to him. Few things about that whole morning did. The ram didn't get how simply being out on the high seas had transformed so many mammals.

Strangers that likely would've fought like petulant children if they'd met any other way acted all lovely-dovey in a matter of seconds— species lines be damned. Only a few martinis kept elderly bison from hitting the dance floor with middle-aged wolves. And only a few cheesy pick-up lines kept pool-bound teenage hyenas and older vixens from French kissing on the spot.

Even card games with money on the line between predator and prey, things that might have ended in brawls on dry land, merely caused idle swearing followed by goofy back slaps. Remmy had seen it all as he'd tried exotic drink after exotic drink— floating from scene to scene like some kind of aquatic specter haunting the whole ship. Somehow, all of those events had happened because, at heart, every single one of them stood only a few layers of metal away from drowning.

"Weary wet wool over there's gotten lost in thought again?" Marty asked. The softness of his voice, coupled with the fact that he'd buried his face back in the magazine, showed that the stoat didn't expect an answer from anyone.

"Hey, why don't you see what the twins are up to?" Ozzy interjected. Eyes floated over to his spot. Stretched between two separate sets of deck chairs, the hyena lay so flat and so still on his front side that it looked less like he was chilling and more like he was... dead.

"I'll," Remmy began, "try to—" He paused as a beach ball flew through the air right beside him. The big piece of plastic bounced off of a gigantic flagpole and ricocheted back down to the pool below. "Yeah... _okay._ " Thick as he might act around that group of quasi-friends, Remmy thought, the past few months had, at least, given him a better sense of proportion.

Remmy slipped his sunglasses off and walked down a set of stairs. Without really thinking, his arms slid over to an adjacent box looking full of clean towels. Slipping them against his wet wool, he found his stomach grumbling a bit. Still, the ram leaned up against a railing and blankly stared straight ahead. He had, Remmy thought, plenty of time to grab another snack. As attractive as the batch of young, toned otters playing hopscotch along the deck looked, a bunch of them carrying boxes of savory-looking potato skins, Remmy wound up glancing past them at the distant horizon.

The blank open sea was truly beautiful by any stretch of the imagination. It rested silently below layers upon layers of small, fluffy clouds. He clearly, Remmy thought, ought to find something on the ship to truly make him relax.

A burst of dance pop sounded off below him. Remmy pulled himself closer against the metal bars, sighing. "Third time this morning."

Bubbling electronic noises flowed beneath some young mammal's passionately yelled lyrics. Remmy didn't hear the slightest hint of proper pitch, tone, or anything of the sort. It's not that he expected, though, any different.

A second set of vocals joined in seconds later. However he might have complained about her warped sense of personal space, lack of limits, constant carelessness, or whatever else, Remmy admitted that Anneke had a great set of pipes. She managed to coo loud enough that the whole starboard side of the ship could probably hear it. Yet she fluttered her voice around the bleeping instrumentals in such a slippery way— it all felt oddly _intimate_.

The lyrics were totally inane. That's popular music, Remmy thought, ever since Gazelle wannabes had started popping up like daises. Still, the ram pushed himself off of the railing and stepped along a long ramp toward the sounds. 

"What!" Anneke suddenly screamed in the distance, bringing the music to a halt.

Remmy froze. He heard a shriek of audio feedback followed by pure silence. A couple of angry, scuffling noises popped up— several mammals had apparently began running around.

"Oh," Anneke loudly groused, "I can't believe that this _motherfu—_ " The aardwolf cut the curse short, quickly softening her voice. "Oh, don't worry Mrs. Scamper, I can fix this in no time."

Remmy took in a deep breath and moved down the edge of the ramp, coming up to a half-open door and stepping inside. Only a few mammals remained in that particular ballroom. Signs on the nearby wall indicated that some kind of a shuffleboard competition had started right outside. The ram watched as a family of antelope, all of them wearing matching outfits in bright red stripes, bantered among themselves. The tallest one of them looked something like a mutated peppermint candy.

The ram watched for a moment as a shorter, fatter antelope bantered about auditory science with a pair of gruff yet calm foxes. Standing just a few feet from the crowd, a familiar aardwolf in a tight-fitting red dress fiddled with a microphone stand. Remmy turned, straightening himself, and stepped across the golden-colored floor to a set of pool tables. It's not like he knew the slightest thing about audio/visual stuff, Remmy thought, and he didn't want to get in the way.

"Aw, _come on!_ " Remmy remarked as his eyes narrowed. About half of the items in that whole little area had disappeared. "Shouldn't be surprised that somebody nicked those nice chairs, but... damn it." He circled across the biggest table, eyeing every spare nook and cranny that he could see. "What about the pool cue? And where's all the—"

"Let me guess," Anneke interjected, popping up right behind the ram's shoulder, "you're missing your balls."

"Yes," Remmy mouthed, not even looking back.

"I take it that you also don't want just any set," Anneke went on, reaching with an arm over Remmy's shoulder. Her warm fur slipped along his warmer wool in a way that made his eyes grow wide. "You need firm balls. _Large, round ones._ "

"Are you interested in playing with me?" Remmy blurted out, the words coming out without even the slightest bit of thought.

"Oh, well," Anneke began, sliding herself against the edge of the pool table and wiggling her shoulders a bit, "if you insist."

"I didn't ask— really— I didn't mean that in the _aardwolf way!_ I asked in the _regular way!_ But then with the other way, it's not that— truly, it's not intentional— so, well," Remmy stammered, sweating quite a bit. He shut his mouth as he turned to face Anneke.

As beautiful as she normally looked, the touches of makeup across her face and slinky dress running along her smooth curves— something that the ram hadn't really noticed until hours walking about the ship— were something else. As deserted as the ballroom was, she seemed all dressed up for something where she'd be able to deliver guys to her room like pizza. Remmy had unintentionally kept his distance from both of the twins over the past several days of work, barely even talking to either of them over the morning, and the sight made him sweat even harder.

"Let me start over," Remmy murmured.

"Alright," Anneke replied. She held a paw against her mouth, trying hard not to giggle.

"If the karaoke stuff over there is busted," Remmy said, pointing over to the side, "then, well, I'm totally up for us playing pool together. If you want."

"Nice of you to ask," Anneke responded, leaning herself over the table.

"And we can invite Wolter to join."

"Oh, he's bobbing next to a diving board right now," Anneke said, dismissively shaking a paw, "as we speak, he's trying his luck with three otters at once." 

"Just us," Remmy muttered, "then—"

"It's not a bad idea," Anneke interrupted, sliding even further against the wood, "but I don't see how the hell you'd even begin to play all... well, 'neutered' like this." She put a melodramatic touch to her teasing air quotes. "Without any balls?"

"Uhh..."

"I guess I could always grab another stick and the two of us fight like dueling Jedi or something," the aardwolf went on. She finally let herself giggle. "The super-sweet, super-bratty kids over there would probably get a _kick_ out of the sight."

"Oh, well," Remmy muttered, scratching all along the side of his face. He tried to think back at how many fancy drinks he'd had. At least half of them had to have had some kind of alcohol. He knew, though, that the way that Anneke was making him feel came from way more than having too much liquid courage. "There's always—"

"We should take those side stairs to the little diner-type place, seeing about those fish tacos," Anneke interjected, pointing to a set of half-open doors behind the ram.

"Oh," Remmy replied, "you— uh— you read my mind."

The aardwolf's expression showed that she knew Remmy's mind was actually as blank as a college slacker's study sheet before the midterms. Still, she simply nodded and wiggled a paw in the air, leading the ram along. The fact that Anneke stepped several feet in front of him gave Remmy a particularly detailed view of her rear end.

He'd run across plenty of female predators, especially while sauntering around the boat, with wonderful curves from the tips of their ears all down to their legs. What gripped Remmy about Anneke, at that moment, was the way in which she kept swishing her body around. Her dress slid along her thighs step by step and the ram couldn't help but bend his head down— getting hypnotized.

"You know," the aardwolf said, stepping up the stairs into a big corridor filled with various windows, "it's only natural to enjoy the view."

"The, uh," Remmy muttered, "there's a—"

"It's so nice that we see all of these clouds, and yet there's not a drop of rain," Anneke continued. She flipped around and leaned up against the window, locking eyes with Remmy. The ram seemed to gaze both at her and right through her.

"Oh, yeah," the ram meekly replied.

The aardwolf remained posed for a second, smiling from cheek to cheek, and then stepped over to a second window. She glanced about the sparsely populated dining room inside for a moment before gripping the glass and hiking it half-way open. Leaning down and sticking her head though, Remmy focused once again on how she crossed her legs and stuck her rear end out right at him.

The ram heard her say something to some kind of a short vixen, but he didn't quite make it out. He didn't particularly care either. Sweat poured along his wool while Anneke gestured at various mammals just out of view. It only took a moment before she turned back, clutching two small, delicious-smelling baggies.

"Well, the two of us could have these anywhere," the aardwolf said.

"Yep."

"If we're so close to it, though," Anneke went on, holding the baggies up against her face, "we could step right on over to my cabin."

"I... and... that..." Remmy murmured, feeling his limbs shiver a bit as he tried to force his brain to think, "yep."

"Great!" She didn't say another word before heading along the corridor and popping through a side exit. Remmy quickly followed.

All kinds of events, going back to the days when he first moved to Pack Street, flashed through the ram's mind. The twins hadn't exactly given good first impressions, and Anneke in particular still ticked him off in a psychological sort of way. He didn't have any inherent dislike of her— that he'd agreed without really thinking to her 'not-a-date-but-totally-a-date' showed that. Still, this nasty view of her had burned into this brain a while ago and never truly faded— her being this careless, hedonistic idiot using up and throwing away guys, every bit as uncaring as a sick mammal going through tissues.

"Mind," Anneke suddenly called out, "the bump on—"

Remmy's hooves smacked into a sudden half inch hike in the carpeting. The ram only had time to suck in a little breath as he flopped onto his side and collapsed onto the corridor wall. Anneke froze.

"—the floor," she finished.

"Ow."

"Let me help you up," the aardwolf said, slipping the taco-filled baggies on top of a flower pot. She grabbed Remmy's side, paws gripping his wool tightly, as the ram shoved his arms against the carpet. It only took about three seconds before Remmy was standing straight.

"I guess you can help me with," Remmy said, anxiously brushing his shirt off, "a lot of things."

"That's the," Anneke began. She paused for a second or two, leaning her body back and looking somewhat proud. "First time I've heard an intentional innuendo from you, isn't it?" She closed her eyes halfway, grinning seductively, as she pulled out a key-card and held it against the adjacent door.

"That I remember, yes," Remmy replied, but the way in which his voice softened word after word flattened the aardwolf's grin. Still, the door duly opened. Without even thinking, both mammals leaned up against the entrance and stepped halfway in.

Anneke remained totally silent as she slipped the key-card back into some hidey-hole in the back of her dress. Remmy, though, simply looked out blankly. They both knew that the hotel-type room, although pleasant enough, didn't have anything interesting about its plain wooden desks, simple grey beds, and tall black lamps. Finally, Anneke let herself make a soft sigh.

"Remmy," she began, folding her arms in front of her, "I know..."

"Actually, I think you don't," the ram interjected. As confused as he looked, his hooves constantly slipping idly against the edges of his shirt, his voice showed a bit of determination for the first time in a long while. "I think you really don't. I—"

"You want to fuck me."

It didn't matter that Remmy had fantasized about her saying that night after night. It didn't matter that he'd pictured her licking her lips and suggestively posing when he'd reached for a kinky sex toy on more than one shameful occasion. It didn't matter that he'd once thought over what sort of protection to use before their 'not-a-date-but-totally-a-date'. He still, when the moment had come, felt shocked.

He should've said something profound. Or, at least, stated something interesting— even a quasi-snarky comment without a few seconds of rational thought would've sufficed. The aardwolf standing before her, as horny as she was gorgeous, deserved that.

"Yep," Remmy meekly mouthed.

"But you don't want to _just_ fuck me."

"Yep," repeated the ram.

"You truly," she murmured while shutting and locking the door, immediately wiggling her body up against the wall, "want to _take me._ In every sense of the word. You want to see me. Touch me. Taste me. _Feel me._ " She held both arms against her belly and gently slipped them up to her chest. Remmy watched with wide open eyes as she sauntered off of the wall and sat down upon the bed.

"I... and," Remmy whispered. He felt barely able to make a sound. He stuck with what had worked. "Yep."

"You can't just fuck me," Anneke continued, slowly but surely leaning back upon the covers, "but you've got to have me. Not just lovingly fucking me. But fucking me— with _love._ You want to hug me every second afterward and cuddle me while we sleep. You want to rub my fur after you wake up. Then, we shower together, eat breakfast together, and spend as much time as we can together."

"I really do."

"Lasting. Meaningful. It doesn't matter if the world 'relationship' is used or not." Her smile grew even wider as she made the air quotes— her eyes fluttering a bit with every other word. "The point is: if my arms are going around you, then I'm not letting them go. Right?"

"Anneke," he said, trying to stand up straight as he cleared his voice, "there's..." The ram stopped as he watched her slipping her dress upward, inch by inch the red fabric massaging along her wonderful fur. Sure enough, her pink panties were as bright as everything else. "A... lot of..."

"Remmy," Anneke remarked, rubbing the back of her head against the pillows and holding the dress up even higher, "you can just say: 'Yep'."

"Yep."

"It's about Goddamn time," Anneke called out. She wiggled her red dress right off of her, tossing it right atop the nearby lamp. Remmy gazed at her seductive figure, mouth open, as she held her paws tightly against her chest.

She hadn't have worn a bra. She didn't exactly need one; Remmy had guessed as such a long while back— learning more than he'd actually wanted know about the ins-and-outs of interspecies cleavage from browsing Furchan. None of that, though, changed how his eyes had locked on the spot right below her face.

Her paws delicately slid up against her nipples. Somehow, her soft breathing seemed as powerful as anything that he'd ever heard. Remmy had read all of the cliche phrases about small breasts— 'like budding flowers about to bloom', 'like little pretty hills among green pastures', and all the rest— but nothing prepared him for how amazing Anneke made him feel.

" _All yours,_ Remmy," the aardwolf moaned.

He didn't think. He didn't even breathe. The ram nearly flew across the room, bracing his arms out, and shoved himself over Anneke's warm body. His mouth laid a trail of tender kisses all across her right breast— turning into loud, wet slurping in less than a second. As his tongue slipped against her wanting fur over to her other breast, Anneke let out a loud squeak of sheer delight. She'd already slipped her arms down, massaging both paws against her own panties. Remmy's bulge, poking right out the top of his swimsuit, had already started rubbing against her leg.

"You're going to," Anneke murmured, "I know it— I just— _oh!_ " She let loose a set of soft, slow groans and closed her eyes.

Remmy pressed his mouth against Anneke's breast. With total abandonment, his wet, slobbering noises seemed to fill up the entire room. Waves of raw pleasure shot through Anneke's senses— the ram suckling for a solid minute before panting out hard, then immediately turning to her other breast. She felt herself getting truly soaking downstairs, her paws slipping away inside of her panties, and the ram had just gotten started.

His loud slurps went on and on. Finally, the ram taking a moment to suck in some deep breaths, Anneke pulled a paw out from her panties and massaged it down Remmy's midriff. His sweet, almost girly-sounding moan made her open up her eyes halfway and rub her cheek against his wool. Remmy wiggled to the side a bit, coming to a lying pose right beside her own, and clung his hoof to her paw. Both slid straight down into his swimsuit— little twisting motions going all around his shaft.

Feeling himself throbbing, Remmy pulled Anneke even closer and thrust his lips against hers. Her tongue immediately shoved deep into his mouth. They gripped each other so tightly that they could barely breathe. Her two paws rubbed all along his stiff erection as he got drunk on her predatory scent. Held so closely, it became _incredible._

Anneke finally broke the kiss, shoving her arms along his midriff. Remmy's swimsuit slipped down his legs, the ram panting hard, and they gazed at each other's body. As his wool rubbed against her fur, his shaft prodded against her warm thigh. He didn't have to look down to know how badly she needed it— her naughty expression and deep breaths alone told him that.

Yet he remained half-frozen— his limbs shivering as some part of him demanded that he hold on. Several tense seconds passed. Sweating intensely, Remmy's eyes opened up wide while a maelstrom of emotions fought a twisted war deep in his mind. However, Anneke looked oddly understanding— her flush cheeks and particular smile even seemed caring and knowing.

"This is it," she moaned, slipping her head an inch forward and pressing it gently against Remmy's shoulder.

"Anneke," the ram squeaked out, "I've wanted this so bad. I can't tell you how bad. It's, uh, like—"

"You need to know," Anneke interjected. She kissed his chest. Her paws still felt soaking wet— slowly moving from between her legs over to his throbbing shaft.

"I do," Remmy replied. He should've understood, a long time ago, that the seductive aardwolf knew way more than he'd ever given her credit for.

"That we're not just sleeping together," she continued.

"I..." he whispered.

"Get this through all of that wet yarn clogging your brain, you silly," Anneke finished, her paws suddenly clutching his rear end, _"I love you."_

She gave his sides a rough yank. He let out a loud bleat. In a spit-second, he'd gotten shoved halfway in. He hard a hard time keeping himself from spilling out inside of her right then and there. Anneke called out a torrent of sharp moans as he slipped his long thing in deeper— inch after inch shot burst after burst of sheer pleasure through her senses.

He could barely think, his body grinding side to side almost by itself, but he somehow managed to realize that she'd pushed herself so much— throwing herself into activity after activity and guzzling down alcohol like Prohibition would come back the next day— and needed a raw release almost as bad as he did. Remmy bobbed from side to side, every little move causing another wave of bliss to flash across her face, and he buried every last inch that he could inside of her tight body.

She let out half of a shrill cry before he thrust his head down and gave her a passionate kiss. He could hardly stand how snug and hot she felt between her legs. It only took a matter of seconds— the powerful pleasures coating the ram's wool with sweat— before he started rutting her without control.

The dancing of her tongue against her teeth and the slapping of her paws against his sides alone proved that she didn't want to simply get treated like an overgrown cock-sleeve. As seconds turned to minutes, both of them cramming the apartment with desperate-sounding noise, the ram finally whipped his body back and pulled her right with him. She clutched her arms around him so tightly, her breasts constantly massaging against his warm wool, that it felt as if she really did never want to let him go.

Remmy had been able to score a few ewes before. Each relationship had ended in the same way— like watching a film strip cut out in a split-second. Both of them had felt, for whatever reason, like lying back and letting him use them however he wanted.

Compared to them, Anneke... she felt less like a mammal and more like a magical succubus.

She dug her predatory paws into his sides. She drooled from her wide open mouth as she made some kind of a mutated howl. Her hips pumped against his every little bit as much as his shaft pulsed inside of her vice-like slit.

Some small miracle meant that Remmy managed to last more than a pawful of minutes— not that he could really think, their bodies drowning in a little sea of sweaty emotion. The aardwolf's snug insides somehow got hotter and hotter. Her body, deep down, didn't just want him. It _craved_ him.

A sharp, terrible-sounding cracking noise boomed out from somewhere deep below their cabin. The fact that predator and prey both noticed it didn't change how they couldn't have cared less. Yet it gave enough of a bump that Anneke's mouth poised right underneath Remmy's right ear. Without thinking in the slightest, she slipped her face forward and bit as hard as she could.

Bleat after bleat rattled out of Remmy's mouth. He shut his eyes tightly and felt himself overcome by the sheer emotion. He shoved his thick length into her one last time, and they both let out a torrent of pants.

Blast after blast of his thick cum poured into her warm insides. The moment seemed to last and last. Predator and prey both felt their minds floating along in this amazing high. Remmy finally collapsed, sucking in gigantic breaths, on a pair of pillows right beside Anneke.

Their eyes gazed at the aardwolf's crotch. She looked as if he'd dumped half a can of cake frosting all between her legs. In between their gasping for air, Anneke let out a set of bright, cheerful giggles.

"You should've started dating predators _years ago,_ " she remarked, rubbing her head against a big pillow.

"No fucking shit!" Remmy called out, idly slipping his legs along the sheets.

"Hey, now!" Anneke held up a paw and wiggled it teasingly in front of the ram's face. "You need way more than sweet-talking before we start thinking about the backdoor—"

The both sat up straight. Yet another cracking noise sounded off from outside of their room— this one seemed to come from all around them. A weird mix of scattered clapping, restrained laughter, and angry yelling immediately followed.

"The _fuck_ is going on?" Remmy asked.

"There's," Anneke began, pausing as she flopped along the edge of the bed and glanced around for where her panties had went, "got to be some kind of a problem. Maybe the ship had another one of those damn mechanical—"

"Lamb of God, I don't think you'll believe it," rattled off a familiar voice outside, "but it's the _truth!_ "

Anneke and Remmy both froze as the room's door popped open. Avo did a ballerina-like move around the bump in the outside carpeting and hoped right in. The tall wolf, lollipop predictably in paw, sped halfway across the floor without really looking at them. The second that she did, however, she immediately made a smug pose— her arms bending against her big, frilly swimsuit while her worried frown warped into a grin.

"I, uh, and," Remmy muttered, his arms immediately covering his crotch, "just—"

"Avo!" Anneke yelled. She flipped over, grabbed a pillow, and aimed it at the wolf's head in less than three seconds. "The _hell,_ seriously?"

"Oh, please," Avo remarked, snapping off the last bit of her lollipop, "it's not like I've never seen you with a pussy full of prey spooge before. I guess—" She glanced over at Remmy. "It's interesting to have it happen with you just three-quarters of the way wasted."

"Just," Remmy interjected, still shyly clutching his crotch, "what's with all of that racket outside—"

"Congratulations!" Avo yelled. She dunked the lollipop stick into a nearby trash can. "We're sinking!"

_"What!"_ Anneke and Remmy both screamed out.

Avo did a mock dance move with the room's biggest lamp, twisting her body about, before reaching for her small grey smartphone. "Yes, _exactly!_ " She quickly pressed a pair of buttons and brandished the device in the air like a medieval sword. "Our piece of shit 'captain' even broke the news— at least, at first, before the public outrage— on his Zoogle Plus page!"

The screen showed a tall yet extremely fat hippo standing beside a feminine antelope— the first mammal had on a formal-looking white outfit complete with fancy cap while the latter mammal wore only a speedo with the Zootopian flag on it. One of them nibbled upon a plate of caviar-coated crackers while the other clumsily gripped the sides of a long joystick-like device. Anneke and Remmy focused on the various text lines beside the image.

OceanOrgasms101: must eat moar - lol cviar es lik crakk cawkane  
OceanOrgasms101: lol my bf takin cntrls  
OceanOrgasms101: lol it aint a xbawks gme u slutttt  
OceanOrgasms101: hly mom o fuk  
OceanOrgasms101: he hit te koril reeef  
OceanOrgasms101: hit! te! koril! reef!  
OceanOrgasms101: lmao im so fired

"I swear to God," Anneke remarked, smashing her legs against the floor, "that I'm going to drown this dumbass in a tub of his own fucking caviar before he even _touches the fucking water!_ I'll grab his fat face and—"

"Hold on!" Remmy yelled. He awkwardly coughed as he wiggled his body to the side, trying not to let Avo get a good view of his crotch, and leaned to grab his swimsuit off of the floor. "We should probably focus on the whole 'us not drowning right after we become a couple' thing, right?"

"Oh, _come on!_ Grazer!" Avo remarked, letting out a set of loud laughs. She turned away from them both and headed for the room's tightly shut window.

Remmy quickly slipped back on his swimsuit, falling backwards flat onto the floor. He groaned as he watched Anneke calmly wiping between her legs with a towel and gripping her panties. Meanwhile, Avo yanked open the curtains.

"It's not the 1910s anymore, you know? Or, hah, I guess you don't!" Avo put a paw against her mouth, but she laughed some more right through it. She stared out the window at a pair of bison in ship crew outfits fumbling with big piles of ropes. "We've got enough lifeboats to not just give every single mammal on board room— aw, hell, it'd probably be _more_ comfy than what those poor bastards in third class sleep in right now! I got—"

"Avo!" Anneke yelled.

"What?" The wolf spun back around, facing the newly minted couple.

"How long do we have until we need to get to one?"

"Well, _shit,_ " Avo said, scratching her neck for a moment, "I heard from Al and Marty, both, that everybody should probably sit their asses down on one within twenty minutes. But, of course, they're not exactly 'nautical'—" Avo narrowed her eyes as she made air quotes. "And maybe—"

"Avo!" Remmy yelled.

"What?"

_"Get the fuck out!"_ Anneke and Remmy both called out.

"Fine," the wolf calmly replied, sauntering over to the door, "I do want to let you know, though, that 'aardwool' ending up as a thing means that I won a particularly sizable bet with somebody." She winked at the mammals as she leaned against a coat-rack. "So, well, see you on your next ship. Or not. _Bon voyage, you honey-bunches._ "

Anneke and Remmy locked eyes with each other. They both stood. They both sighed.

"Hey!" Wolter cried out, his voice sounding off as he ran along the outside corridor. Anneke immediately jumped to the door. "The absolute _stupidest_ shit you could've possibly thought is actually happening! And— ow! _Damn it!_ "

Wolter's eyes looked as if they had spirals flashing over them. The aardwolf clumped up against the wall— one of his legs contorted between a flowerpot and the carpeting's big bump. Anneke slipped a paw behind his head while Remmy awkwardly watched from several feet away.

"Shit, I really should've," Anneke said, "warned you about—"

A pair of baggies flopped, seemingly out of nowhere, off of the cabin room's corridor sign and onto Wolter's head. "Hey!" He quickly took a sniff and made a bright smile. "Cool! Cold, free tacos!"

**About half an hour later...**

Remmy wiggled his tongue all long Anneke's wet entrance. She let out a sharp cry, the pleasures ramping up so quickly, and pressed her paws against Remmy's cheeks. The ram kept on slurping— taking in her glorious taste— over and over again.

Anneke's paws flipped down and shivered before her whole body began to shake. As Remmy's sloppy kisses wiggled across the top of her slit, she'd more than had enough. The aardwolf yelled out in pure delight. Her quick moves caused the whole lifeboat to wiggle— water splashing up the wood all along her back.

" _Hey,_ you two there!"

"Yes?" Anneke and Remmy both asked. They stood up straight in their little ship and held their arms over their eyes. As bright as the high seas already were, the spotlight shining on them nearly blinded both mammals.

"How much longer until you want me to pull you aboard and count you as 'rescued'?" While they could barely see him, the tugboat sailor with the spotlight had a booming voice that could likely be heard for a mile.

"Well, sir," Remmy began, "just—" He stopped and turned over to Anneke— putting on a pleading expression while he idly popped a hoof in the water.

The aardwolf didn't say a word back. She merely slid her paw behind her back to her tossed aside panties and shoved them against the ram's face. Remmy gazed at her fuzzy crotch before turning back to the tugboat, letting the little fabric slide off of his cheeks onto his lap.

"Five more minutes? Pretty please?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks very much for reading!
> 
> This is a sort of 'breather' story, to be honest, and involves trying to write something a bit romantic as well as a bit romantic at the same time. While other things that I've written have involved despair, fear, loneliness, and all kinds of 'heavy' topics, I wanted to shift gears. This is a part of the wonderful 'Thematic Thursday' event thought up by a group of fans who all love this great film. I'm happy that other authors such as Otterly and Weaver have created so much material, a lot of being pretty inspiring. Thanks again for looking at this piece.


End file.
